megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiko Amagi
- P4= - Manga = }} |-| P4A= |-| P4D= |-| PQ= |name=Yukiko Amagi |japan=天城 雪子 |first appearance=''Persona 4'' |dob=December 8, 1994 |height=164 cm (5'5") |weight = Unknown |age=16 (17) |zodiac=Sagittarius |weapon=Fan |blood=O |arcana=The Priestess |persona=Konohana Sakuya, Amaterasu, Sumeo-Okami (P4G) |affiliation=Investigation Team |japaneseva= |englishva= |aka = Yuki-chan The Unconquerable Snow Black (P4A) |romaji = Amagi Yukiko |theme="Princess Amagi" (P4Arena) "Heartbeat, Heartbeat" ("Never More" Ver) "SNOWFLAKES" ("NARASAKI Remix") (P4D) }} Yukiko Amagi is a character from Persona 4. She is the protagonist's classmate at Yasogami High School in Inaba, and her family runs the local hot springs inn called the Amagi Inn. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Minor Character *Persona 4'' / Golden: Playable Character; Priestess Social Link **''Persona 4 (Manga): Major Character; Priestess Arcana **Persona 4 The Magician: Major Character **Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Major Character; Priestess Arcana **''Persona 4 Visualive'' / the Evolution *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator/Protagonist (Yukiko Story Route, Episode P4) **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay'' * Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character ** Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Major Character ** Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Supportive Character Design Yukiko has dark brown eyes and has long straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband. In battle, she wears red glasses. As with most playable characters in the game, Yukiko wears her Yasogami High School uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose. On summer school days, she appears virtually the same, save for that she doesn't wear pantyhose even when inside the Midnight Channel and her sweater is now smaller and unbuttoned. On regular holidays, she wears a red dress and flame scarf, along with black, knee high-boots; while on summer holidays, she appears in a black shirt with puffy sleeves, a short white skirt and white sandals. At the summer festival, she wears a violet with a pink obi. In Persona 3 Portable (two years before the events of Persona 4), she makes a brief appearance where she dons a black uniform, and has short hair with a white headband. When she was a child, from her appearance in the anime, Yukiko had braided pigtails, and wore a bright pink dress. She appears the same in the manga, but her hair is short. In Persona 4 Golden during winter schooldays, she wears a beige coat with a red scarf, and appears in a white snowsuit on the ski trip. In the epilogue, her hair is up in a neat bun, and she wears a snow white dress with a sky blue cardigan, and white sandals. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she retains her summer school uniform, but the minor difference is that she wears a pair of red headphones, black knee-length socks and red sneakers. Personality Yukiko Amagi is a rich, elegant young woman who is popular with boys and girls alike. Often scoring the best during exams, she is intelligent and often repeats the material with her best friend Chie Satonaka. Despite being intelligent, she is prone to brainfarts and having moments of clumsiness. As a smart, beautiful, feminine, respectful and fair-skinned teenager, she has attracted many male characters in Inaba (such as Mitsuo Kubo), but acts uncomfortably when someone mentions her beauty. At first, Yukiko is very introverted, but she gets livelier after she is rescued from the Midnight Channel. She also truly appreciates and cares about her friends, as well as her parents and staff from the Inn, and often vows to become an even stronger, more dependable person so that one day she, in turn, will be able to support and protect them just like they have did to her in the past. According to Kanji Tatsumi in his P4A story mode, Yukiko is also open-minded and straightforward. She is also shown to take the well being of new friends she makes seriously, as in Persona 4 Arena when Yukiko solemnly promises to save Labrys from danger and protect her from harm just recently after bonding with her (albeit this was in her own story mode) and Persona Q where Yukiko assures Rei and Zen they'll be safe as long as she's around, going so far as to being a big sister figure to Rei when she bonds with her after Rei asks her if she can call Yukiko "Yuki-chan." Yukiko is not only shown to be quite fearless and unflinching in the face of creepy atmospheres and surroundings, she also greatly enjoys horror stories, much to the dismay and chagrin of Chie, who is easily frightened upon the mention of such things. Her biggest insecurity is being chained down. Her whole life she has felt she is on a railroad track with no opportunity for deviation. Yukiko views that her parents and family are forcing a lifestyle on her which she isn't even sure she wants. For example, they chose the name "Yukiko" for her, a name which she hated. They then expect her to inherit the Amagi Inn, an inn which she isn't sure she wants to inherit either. Yukiko then develops a desire to run away from such life and start anew. By the end of the game she has realized that in reality, she is perfectly comfortable with the way her life is progressing and she can control her life just as much as she desires to. She decides to inherit the inn, but this time, it is from her own choice, rather than an inherited expectation. Throughout Persona 4, Yukiko has a few notable running gags. For example, one of them is that she tends to have very easy laughing fits from the slightest jokes, though there are later times where even Teddie of all people fails to make her embrace a joke. Another running gag is that she is practically an airhead at times and completely misreads situations (i.e. Golden fireworks night). Also, like Fuuka, Yukiko is known to be a downright horrible cook. In Persona 4, it is shown that Yukiko doesn't appreciate sexual innuendo and vulgar jokes, and even will go so far as to slap the person who made them. Both Yosuke and Kanji have been slapped because of this. Profile ''Persona 3 Portable'' Yukiko is in her final year of middle school. She meets with the female protagonist and Rio Iwasaki while they are training in Inaba and helps them into their room. Yuko will comment on how amazing it is that Yukiko helps running the Inn at such a young age. Kasai will then appear off-screen and tell her Chie has stopped by needing help with her homework. ''Persona 4'' Yukiko's family runs a famous hot spring inn, the Amagi Inn in the town of Yasoinaba, often mentioned in the news as "the treasure of Yasoinaba." Yukiko is expected to succeed the family business by becoming the manager of the inn, and is always busy training herself. Due to this, Yukiko is often oblivious towards romantic feelings, and tends to misinterpret others' conversations. Despite her apparent willingness to inherit the inn, Yukiko is deep down falling under stress as a result of being branded the next owner of the inn. Because of her obligation she often goes home quickly after school is over and may even skip classes. During an interview, Yukiko wears a pink kimono. That night, an image of her wearing that kimono is shown on the Midnight Channel. Worried about her the next day, Chie tries to contact Yukiko's cell phone, as she hasn't showed up at school. The contact fails, and Chie instead receives Yukiko's voicemail. Yosuke would later suggest Chie to call the Amagi Inn, where Yukiko finally responds. She explains that she is busy catering at the Inn, and thus had to skip school. Still worried, Yosuke suggests that the protagonist should tune into the Midnight Channel tonight as well. That night, a show called "Princess Yukiko's Search for Prince Charming" is shown on the Midnight Channel, where Yukiko dresses up as a princess on a journey to "score" with a "hot stud," or Prince Charming. As Yukiko's behavior in the TV was rather bizarre and unlike how she would normally act, Yosuke calls the protagonist and suggests that they meet up in the Junes Food Court the next morning. There, Yosuke, Chie and the protagonist decide to venture into the Midnight Channel once again. Inside the Midnight Channel, the protagonist, Yosuke and Chie manage to locate Yukiko in a Romanesque castle with the help of Teddie. The trio eventually finds Yukiko, along with another "Yukiko": Shadow Yukiko. Shadow Yukiko expresses her disgust with inheriting the inn, and playfully confesses to the protagonist, Yosuke and Chie. Calling Chie her Prince Charming, Shadow Yukiko asks her Prince Charming to take her somewhere far, far away to escape her fate of inheriting the Amagi Inn. Confused and shocked, Yukiko begs Shadow Yukiko to stop. Ignoring Yukiko's pleas, Shadow Yukiko taunts Yukiko, asking why she would want her to stop confessing her true feelings. Shadow Yukiko exclaims that she is Yukiko, and is merely expressing her thoughts. Yukiko denies Shadow Yukiko's claims, and tells her that she is not her. Fueled by Yukiko's denial, Shadow Yukiko transforms into a bird and attacks the party. Her shadow takes the form of a large red bird with Yukiko's face and hair, sitting in a cage with a summonable shadow dressed like the jack of cards below. This represents her feelings of entrapment from inheriting the inn and her desire to be rescued from that fate by a 'dashing prince' since she feels too weak to do so herself. The trio eventually manages to fend off the shadow, and with Yukiko eventually willing to face herself, the shadow transforms into Konohana Sakuya, becoming Yukiko's Persona. After her kidnapping and subsequent rescuing, Yukiko becomes a much livelier person upon joining the Investigation Team, and the party learns about her habit of breaking into sudden fits of laughter (usually after hearing a terrible joke or pun), which often surprises her peers. She also reveals a competitive side when Rise Kujikawa taunts her and Chie about making omelets for Nanako Dojima. When the Investigation Team contemplates pushing Taro Namatame into the TV, Yukiko is strongly against killing Namatame out of making good memories with her newfound friends and allies, not one of them recalling murdering someone in cold blood, even if they happen to be the prime suspect. However, should the protagonist choose to throw Namatame into the TV, she will not relent or run away. Regardless of the protagonist's decision, when the protagonist leaves Inaba and the train begins to leave, Yukiko is the first one to speak. With tears in her eyes, she thanks him and tells him to stay well until they meet again someday. Social Link Yukiko creates the Priestess Arcana Social Link with the protagonist, and through the protagonist's interactions with her, Yukiko expresses how she cannot live a normal teenager's life due to her status as the Amagi heir, and her wish to leave Yasoinaba instead of inheriting the Inn. She decides to become an interior decorator after her graduation. During their interactions, however, Yukiko also reveals that she is constantly being pestered by tabloid reporters after the murder of Mayumi Yamano, the first murder victim and TV announcer, who lived in her Inn before being murdered. Yukiko also confesses her horrible cooking skills, and is worried that she would not be able to take care of herself after leaving the town. She asks the protagonist to sample her food during their interactions. Yukiko later enlists a cook of the Amagi Inn to teach her cooking, under the excuse of doing it for a boy. As the protagonist interacts with Yukiko, Yukiko slowly loses her urge to leave the town, gradually becoming guilty about wanting to turn her back on the people who have done so much for her. She eventually realizes how much she loves the Inn after being harassed by the tabloid reporters, who want to publish a story that would tarnish the Inn's reputation. Finally having had enough, Yukiko angrily refuses all future coverage and threatens to complain to their sponsors if they try to retaliate. By the end of the Social Link, Yukiko decides not to leave Yasoinaba, but to inherit the Inn and continue her family's legacy. Having finally found her resolution, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya transfigures into Amaterasu. Should the protagonist choose to establish a lovers relationship with Yukiko and accept her invitation in Dec 24, the protagonist bakes Yukiko a Christmas Cake; she will then give him a Leather Keyring that guards against Fire-elemental attacks. Yukiko will also ask the protagonist if she can stay over for the night, admitting she had lied to her parents, by saying she would sleep at Chie's house. In the events of the Chariot Arcana Social Link, Chie reveals that she first met Yukiko during their childhood. The day that they met, Yukiko ran away from home with a dog. According to Chie, Yukiko was expressionless as a child, and reveals that Yukiko ran away from home because her family did not allow her to take in the stray dog. Feeling sympathetic towards Yukiko, Chie tries to make Yukiko smile, and the two eventually become best friends. Chie later reveals that the dog became her pet, whom she named Muku, though Yukiko believes the dog's name is Chosokabe. Yukiko's and Chie's cooking skills have become a recurring joke throughout the story. During the protagonist and Yosuke's first camping trip, the girls attempted to cook dinner, which ended horribly. Yosuke would continue to refer to the curry they cooked during the camping trip and all of their future cooking as "Mystery Food X." Yukiko's initial Persona is Konohana Sakuya of the Priestess Arcana, which resembles a Tokusatsu heroine and is almost completely pink in color. Interestingly enough, while Chie's Persona, Tomoe Gozen has long hair like Yukiko's, Konohana Sakuya has short hair like Chie's. Konohana Sakuya is skilled with healing and fire spells (which is ironic, considering the kanji for her given name means "snow child," although her resentment for the name is mentioned in passing). Amaterasu of the Priestess Arcana resembles a faceless woman who looks like she is made of light, wielding a katana and its sheath and wearing an ornamental accessory that surrounds her body, making her look like she has wings. By leveling up the Priestess Arcana Social Link to Lv. 3, Yukiko will learn her distinctive follow-up attack, Fan Assault, where she performs a powerful attack with 100% critical rate and inflicts dizzy status on another active enemy, provided the protagonist strikes down a target. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, the addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill, or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. The bike skills available to Yukiko are listed below. Additionally, like with Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Yukiko learns upon the development of her Social Link are also listed below. ''Persona 4'' Manga In the manga, Yukiko's Shadow is defeated by Chie's Persona and transforms into Konohana-Sakuya after Yukiko confronts her other self, admitting that while a part of her does not want to inherit the inn, everyone she cares for is in Inaba. After Chie apologizes for not seeing the real Yukiko, Yukiko admits that the same is true of her, and that she'll get stronger on her own, saying that Chie is already very strong herself. She has an apparent crush on the protagonist. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime, Yukiko gets saved early on April 18th. After she wakes up inside of a castle, she sees an empty birdcage and recalls the time she had found a baby bird, and took care of it until it had matured. She had divvied up her time between going to school, helping out at the inn and taking care of the bird. She watched it grow, and felt as if it were a kin spirit, being locked up with nowhere else to go. She comes home one day to see the door to the birdcage wide open, and the bird nowhere to be seen. A helper at the inn comes by and suggests Yukiko had forgotten to lock the cage door. She consoles Yukiko; in the castle, Yukiko encounters her Shadow Self. After her Shadow Self transformed, instead of falling unconscious, she gets trapped in a birdcage. During the battle, she pleads for Chie to run away, but she refused. She calls herself helpless, but Chie exclaims that isn't true. She says Yukiko is strong and can break free of that cage to soar, but Yukiko tearfully denies it. Back when she lost her pet bird, she wasn't heartbroken, but humiliated; she did forget to lock the cage, but this bird still had enough courage to open the gate and fly away on its own. She thinks she's horrible and a coward for wanting someone to free her. When Chie's words bring her back to her senses, Yukiko breaks free of the cage holding her captive, and embraces Chie. After the battle is over, Yukiko walks to the Shadow she created from her desire to escape. She apologizes for rejecting her earlier and hugs her Shadow, admitting that she's a part of herself. Yukiko's Shadow Self nodded, and she is reborn as her Persona, Konohana Sakuya. Yukiko and Yu's bond is represented by the Persona, High Pixie. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In the game's story mode, Yukiko has become a more accomplished chef, and when she learns that the Midnight Channel has returned, she grows concerned, especially after Yukiko learns from Rise's manager that she has gone missing. She meets up with the others to investigate the TV world which has been reformed to resemble Yasogami High. Yukiko and the others are dragged into the strange tournament devised by General Teddie and finds herself fighting her friends, all the while trying to protect the boxed lunch she made, unfortunately which is later discovered to have been ruined. Soon, the auditory illusions that are cast begin to bother Yukiko as she is reminded of the fact that she relies on everyone to do things for her. When she reaches the real Teddie, he inadvertently provokes her into fighting him and tries to force him to explain what's going on. With her is a girl claiming to be their student council president, which she bonds with. By the time they reach the announcement room, they find Rise and Yu. After being forced to fight Yu, Yukiko's shadow appears to taunt her but, thanks to Yu and Rise, she holds her composure and defeats her shadow. But soon, General Teddie reappears revealing himself to be the president's shadow. The president in turn reveals herself to be an android named Labrys and shuts off her ego to fight her own shadow. As Labrys gives chase to her shadow, Mitsuru Kirijo arrives; she and Yukiko pursue Labrys. They end up fighting each other as the Tournament is still in effect with Yukiko emerging victorious. Yukiko follows them back to the announcement room as Yukiko helped Labrys restore her normal personality and protected her against her shadow. Labrys is then able to awaken her Persona. The case having been solved, Yukiko and Labrys return with Yu and Rise back to their friends as well as Aigis, Akihiko and Mitsuru, the latter of whom congratulates Yukiko on a job well done. However, all is cut short when Labrys suddenly shuts down and is taken over by one Mitsuru senses to be the real culprit of the whole ordeal. When the culprit forces Labrys to attack everyone, Yukiko takes it upon herself to stop her. Afterwards, the culprit explains what is he truly after and promises to return, disappearing and allowing Labrys to regain consciousness once again. After Labrys leaves Inaba and Yu and the others reform the Investigation Team, Yukiko and Chie both look for accessories to give Labrys when they see her again. In Yukiko's gag ending, she has Teddie eat her boxed lunch, thinking it had healing properties (it actually made him sick). She decides to find the others, running into Yu in the process. After a short fight in which she wins, she violently force-feeds Yu the same boxed lunch, hoping it would help with healing him. The rest of the Investigation Team runs in, claiming the case was over, and as a celebratory gesture, she attempts to get them to eat her food. It is implied that she succeeded, since everyone ended up getting sick (she thinks it was possibly swine flu) and couldn't see each other for the rest of Golden Week. Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Only a few days after Yukiko and her friends helped Labrys overcome her shadow, Inaba becomes enshrouded in a thick red fog. In the P4 episode, Yukiko notices everyone from the inn has vanished and now all alone, she rushes outside of the inn to find her beloved town in a hazy vortex of crimson red madness. While trying to figure out the current situation, she runs into two Kanjis (much to her bewilderment) and cannot tell them apart. Later on Teddie arrives but he cannot seem to decipher the real Kanji himself, much to Yukiko's disappointment. She develops an idea that sure and humorously enough proves who the real Kanji is, and after expressing disgust, the fake Kanji takes on Shadow Kanji's personality and forces the three to fight him in order to escape. Yukiko is more than ready to take him on, but Kanji feels that it is his responsibility to deal with his inner demon while Teddie shows reluctance to fight, saying it's too late for him "to step into THAT world!" Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie decide who gets to fight him, offering navigation and support as well, and eventually they defeat him with little to no problem. After they noticed that the fake Kanji melted and turned into gold dust that scattered to the school's direction, the three leave the area with intentions are going to the school (which has been transformed into a warped, massive tower) in means to find answers. When the three make it to the school, they are greeted by General Teddie, much to their shock and confusion. Yukiko becomes so angry upon seeing the General Teddie on the TV screen that she spitefully smacks Teddie in front of her (she apologizes afterwards). The trio make their way into the school's music room where they find Akihiko Sanada crucified and unconscious. They also encounter a strange young man in a baseball outfit and confront him, only for him to reveal himself as another fake, summoning another ring and trapped the three, forcing them to fight once again. The real one appears and descends from the ceiling but sadly is knocked out clean after hitting the roof of the ring trapping the three. With Teddie and Kanji, Yukiko manages to defeat the strange baseball-clad enemy, and just as before, he melts and scatters away in gold dust. When the ring clears and the man falls through, he regains consciousness and introduces himself as Junpei Iori to them all. Akihiko later wakes up, and Yukiko and the others are relieved to see he is okay. Freeing him from the cross, the newly formed quintet resolve to find and rescue the other kidnapped Shadow Operatives. The group comes to the announcement room, and later discovers Aigis trapped on a bridge quite familiar to Junpei and Akihiko. Yukiko elects to rush in and rescue her, but Teddie insists that he swoops in and save her. Before they can come to an agreement, a slender young boy appears with an adorable but vicious-looking dog. They reveal themselves to be fakes and summon the ring, forcing the five to fight them before they can save Aigis. The two are beaten quite easily, but they are somehow able to fool Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie enough to attempt a surprise attack, which is deflected just in time by the real versions of the fakes they fought. The real boy introduces himself as Ken Amada; his dog Koromaru, and scolds them for letting their guard down, which makes Yukiko, Teddie feel bad alongside Kanji, who remarks that he's "brattier than the fake one." After awhile, Aigis is rescued, safe and sound. Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie express doubt in themselves and their abilities at this point but the Shadow Operatives acknowledge each of their strengths and encourages them to press on; this proves more than enough for the three to regain their spirits and join the Shadow Operatives and find Mitsuru and save her from harm's way. When the story shifts to Narukami reaching atop of the tower and resolving matters, it is implied that Yukiko stayed behind and fought off the encroaching Shadows alongside everyone. After everything is returned back to normal, Yukiko is once again working away at the inn. She has found a way to keep her composure against her unruly, disgusting customers of the inn and even teases them for her amusement, much to the surprise of Kasai, Yukiko's elder and co-worker. While Yukiko is showing signs of becoming a more distinguished manager of the inn, her cooking skills have seemed to regress, much to her dismay... In the P3 episode, she is fending off Shadow-type Rise at Junes when Junpei appears. Yukiko is quick to accuse of him being the culprit, but after a fight eventually breaks out between Shadow-type Rise and him, she quickly realizes he isn't the one and immediately apologizes. Junpei teaches Yukiko a "stranger danger technique" and she practices this, alerting the real Rise to her location and attacking Junpei thanks to the misunderstanding. After Yukiko explains everything to her Rise herself apologizes to him (although the girls still think he's kind of a strange bearded baseball guy). Junpei decides to locate his fellow friends, and Rise and Yukiko choose to do the same, just locating Naoto and a wounded Kanji through Rise's Persona, Himiko. Before they part ways, Yukiko wishes him luck and tells him to stay safe. Throughout the rest of the story, Yukiko and Rise battle countless Shadows throughout the town before getting lost in the fog and being unable to locate anyone, let alone Kanji and Naoto. Yukiko continues to fend off Shadows while Rise herself desperately attempts to connect with someone, which eventually she does three times-- first with Mitsuru, second time with Teddie, then the third time with Mitsuru again. By the third transmission Mitsuru tells them to return back to Junes, since Yukiko and Rise discover they are closest to that area. There, Yukiko and Rise fight off the Shadows once more with burning resolve, and send Labrys support as she goes on to the tower and deal with the one true culprit of the case. In the true ending, where everyone hangs out at Junes when all is said and done, Yukiko is seen having a good time with old and new friends alike, grooming Koromaru (calling him anything but his actual name), admiring Ken's youthful charm (much to the chagrin of Teddie), and hysterically laughing at Akihiko in Yukari's Feather Pink Argus helmet. Playstyle Yukiko is a zoning character whose style of gameplay resembles the regular Megami Tensei JRPGs: buffing and using magic while pestering enemies with projectiles. Armed with fire spells, she is typically played at medium-to-long range, shutting down her opponent's approaches, and can attempt to get them off with her Furious Action, Dia, which will heal her, and also act as a kind of less costly burst, throwing the opponent across the screen, as well as healing her. She can also hold down the button(s) she uses for Agi to set up a difficult situation to get out of or fool them into thinking it's safe to traverse. All the while, Yukiko needs to find opportunities to use Fire Boost/Amp to increase the damage from her Agi spells as well as look for unblockable setups with Fire Break. She is, however, severely limited at short range and heavily dependent on her Persona to maintain her defense and extend her offense. Thus a Persona Break is especially limiting as many of her primary options are lost. She also has poor vitality and though she can heal it, Dia is not reliable as she sits still while using it and, if they read it, can predict when they use it to punish them. On the other hand, once she reaches Awakening she can be quite a threat thanks to her heightened defense and Maragidyne, and her Instant Kill, In Full Bloom, is known to be one of, if not, the best finishers in the game due to its lack of superflash and ability to punish moves with poor recovery. Her leitmotif's name is "Princess Amagi-ya." The OST disc has updated instrumentals such as a few more guitar chords. However, on the Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Arrange Soundtrack, the remix, "Princess Amagi-ya -Traditional Taste Mix-" takes in a very slow tempo with more instrumental focus on the piano, flute and other oriental instrumentals. = Move List = * Reversal/Furious Action: '''ディア(Dia): Yukiko's Furious Action. Yukiko summons a shield around her that knocks the opponent back (and deals very little damage). She can use this to avoid projectiles (except Chie's God Hand) and most Instant Kills. If she is hit, it is considered airborne since she levitates while in Dia so she cannot be thrown while in this state. She can use this for a combined accumulation of 15 seconds; after that, she can still use it, but she will not be able to hold it down to heal herself. * '''Skills/Special Attacks * アギ(Agi): A basic fire spell. Yukiko first summons Konohana-Sakuya for a physical attack, then issues out a circular fire explosion that she can detonate at her will. In P4U2, if held down long enough, when released the agi with release two explosions instead of one. * マハラギ(Maragi) * 炎の舞(Dancing Flames) * 火炎ブースタ(Fire Boost) * 火炎ガードキル(Fire Break) * 朱雀炎渦陣(Phoenix Flame Swirl) * SP Skill * アギダイン(Agidyne) * Awakened SP Skill * マハラギダイン(Maragidyne) * Instant Kill Move * 乱れ華焔(In Full Bloom) Score Attack Yukiko is the third character the player faces in Score Attack. Yukiko begins each match at Level 8 Fire Boost and a Fire Break that will recover almost instantly. In addition, all of her fan moves shoot three fans instead of one. Persona 4: Dancing All Night These events take place six months after the P4 events and a few months after P4AU. Yukiko will enter inside the Shadow World once again, this time stepping on the dancefloor with her friends in order to defeat the lurking Shadows and solve the latest case regarding Rise and her junior cohort Kanami Mashita, as well as Mashita's group, the "Kanami Kitchen." Her dance consists of an upbeat mix of ballet and traditional Japanese dance. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Taking place during the Persona Q timeline, immediately following the Yasogami Beauty Pageant, a mysterious clock tower bell is heard by her and the rest of her team members, prompting Yukiko to tell the others about the "Seven Wonders of Yasogami High," including one of its myths stating that if you hear the bells to the end, you die. After the Investigation Team is transported to an alternate dimension school that bears an extreme resemblance to Yasogami, they encounter two "students" named Zen and Rei and a new group of Persona users called SEES, who all agree to leave this place together, dividing themselves into Team Gekkou and Team Yaso. During P4 side's story, Yukiko forms a strong, sisterly bond with Rei, when Rei asks if she can call her "Yuki-chan" (not only a nickname Teddie, Kasai and some others use on Yukiko, but also similar to Yuki, Rei's only friend when she was alive), stating that Yukiko is like a big sister to her, and Yukiko gladly accepts, often acting as moral support for Rei. Yukiko takes great joy in the Evil Spirit Club, finding it hilarious rather than scary like most of the other girls with the exception of Aigis. She also tries to console others during it by telling scary stories while there, scaring them even more, specifically Chie. She is excited to have made many new friends, including Rei and Zen, and forms a tight bond with Team Gekkou as well as securing an even tighter bond with her best friend Chie throughout these many trials. Towards the end of the game, once Rei regained her memories and she and Zen passed on into the afterlife, she is seen wishing her newfound SEES friends farewell and that "she had fun" before passing through a door that leads to her original timeline. With the memories of the adventure she just finished seemingly wiped away, she is seen helping out Chie and others with their studies that afternoon after having just finished school. Stats ''Persona 4 Golden Skills'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' * "Come! Konohana-Sakuya!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * "Hear me, Amaterasu!" ''(Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * ''"I am thou..." (Summoning Persona) * "There!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"It's over!" (Summoning Persona) * "Persona!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Come forth!" (Summoning Persona) * "It's so persistent!" (Failure to eliminate enemy) * "I couldn't do it." (Failure to eliminate enemy) * "Hang in there!" ''(Recovering Ally's mental ailments) * ''"Not you!" (Shielding MC from mortal blow) * "Are you okay?" ''(Helping MC up) * ''"Can you stand?" (Helping Chie up) * "I can still ... do this!" ''(Recovering from 'Down' status) * ''"Really? Alright..." ''(Denied Fan Assault) * ''"...is this not the time?" ''(Denied Fan Assault) * ''"I trust your judgment." ''(Denied Fan Assault) * ''"Our enemy is down! We must strike!" (Prompting All-Out Attack) * "Let's attack with all our strength!" (Prompting All-Out Attack) * "We have our chance! Are you ready?" ''(Prompting All-Out Attack) * ''"All right!" ''(Performing All-Out Attack) * ''"Ready, set!" ''(Performing All-Out Attack) * ''"Begone!" (During All-Out Attack) * "It will end here!" (During All-Out Attack) * "You are the leader!" (After denying All-Out Attack) * "Uh ... never mind." ''(After denying All-Out Attack) * ''"Let me do this!" ''(Prompting Follow-up attack) * ''"Please, allow me!" (Prompting Follow-up attack) * "Steady..." (Performing Follow-up attack) * "Concentrate..." ''(Performing Follow-up attack) * ''"You're wide open!" ''(Follow-up attack) * ''"There!" ''(Follow-up attack) * ''"Did that do it?" (Battle Won) * "Whew ... I broke a sweat!" ''(Battle Won) * ''"Now...shall we move on?" ''(Battle Won) * ''"Please come again...hehehe." ''(Battle Won) * ''"There's no end to this!" (Battle Won) * "Oh! Did I level up?" (Level Up) * "Have I gotten a little stronger?" (Level Up) * "I leveled up!" (Level Up) * "You're doing well!" ''(cheering on MC) * ''"Well done!" ''(cheering on MC) * ''"Keep it up!" ''(cheering on MC) * ''"Get 'em, Chie!" ''(cheering on Chie) * ''"Keep it up, Chie!" ''(cheering on Chie) * ''"Go, go!" ''(cheering on Chie) * ''"Hang in there, Naoto-kun!" ''(cheering on Naoto) * ''"Great moves! Keep at it!" ''(cheering on Naoto) * ''"Keep it up, Naoto-kun!" ''(cheering on Naoto) * ''"Once more, please!" ''(cheering on Kanji) * ''"Fantastic, Kanji-kun!" ''(cheering on Kanji) * ''"Don't lose your head!" ''(cheering on Kanji) * ''"Again!" (cheering on Yosuke) * "Wow, Yosuke-kun!" (cheering on Yosuke) * "Amazing, Yosuke-kun!" ''(cheering on Yosuke) * ''"Keep going, Teddie!" ''(cheering on Teddie) * ''"That's the way, Teddie!" ''(cheering on Teddie) * ''"Go Teddie!" ''(cheering on Teddie) * ''"Let's kill 'em, boys!" ''(unused) ''Persona 4 Golden * "Oh! I can't defeat it!" (Failure to eliminate enemy) * "Oh, I can help out too if you want!" (Prompting Cavalry Attack) *''"The scent of flowers wafts." (When using the skill Burning Petals) *"Turn to Scarlet!"'' (When using the skill Burning Petals) *''"Fall with the Petals!" (When using the skill Burning Petals) *"Chie?" (Calling to Chie to initiate their special attack, Twin Dragons) *"This is it!" (During Twin Dragons) *"I'm with you!" (Accompanying Chie during Twin Dragons) *"Let´s go!!, Sumeo-Okami!!"'' (Summoning persona: Sumeo-Okami) *''"The Shadows are getting stronger as well." (Battle Won in Gekkou Uniform) *"This appears to be just the beginning."'' (Battle Won in Gekkou Uniform) * "Phoenix Rangers Featherman R!" (Battle Won in Neo Featherman Suit) * "A complete victory by Feather Argus!" (Battle Won in Neo Featherman Suit) ''Persona 4 Arena'' *''"What do they mean by 'Snow Black'?"'' (in response to her title) *''"Huh? What is this?"'' (Starting Arcade Mode) *''"This is sort of exciting...!" (Character Select screen) *"M-Me?" (Character Select screen) *"My dancing doesn't come cheap, sir...!" (vs. Yukiko as Akihiko in Arcade Mode) *"Hehe...come play with me, Kanji-kun." (vs. Yukiko as Kanji in Arcade Mode) *"Such soft fur...can I burn it?" (vs. Yukiko as Teddie in Arcade Mode) *"If you can protect me...you can beat me, right?" (vs. Yukiko as Chie in Arcade Mode) *"This win will do wonders to my Amagi Inn!" (vs. Yukiko as Yu or Naoto in Arcade Mode) *"Nanako-chan?...what?" (vs. Yu in Arcade Mode) *"Alright, then I'll make sure to win!" (vs. Yosuke in Arcade Mode) *"Oh my god...t-the way he dresses...!" (vs. Akihiko in Arcade Mode) *"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." (vs. Mitsuru in Arcade Mode) *"Kanji-kun, you'd better not make me angry...!" (vs. Kanji in Arcade Mode) *"Chie...do we have to do this?" (vs. Chie in Arcade Mode) *"I'll finish you in one strike!" (E3 trailer) * ''"Guarding!" ''(Guarding) * ''"Close...!" ''(Guarding) * ''"There..." ''(Guarding) * ''"Deflect!" ''(Instablock) * ''"Why?" ''(Persona Break) * ''"No!" ''(Persona Break) * ''"My Persona!" ''(Persona Break) * ''"H-Hey..." ''(Hit by a staggering blow) * ''"Stop the world...!" ''(Dizzy) * ''"What?" ''(When hit by a counter assault) * ''"No way!" ''(When hit by a counter assault) *"You missed!" (while performing Dia) *"Too bad." (while performing Dia) * ''"Wow, this tingles!" ''(while getting electrocuted) * ''"No fair!" ''(while guarding against Teddie) *"I won't let you!" (while guarding against Kanji) *"Unh! Too much wrist action?" (while performing a throw) *"Take your lumps!" (while performing a throw) * ''"Fan twirl!" ''(while performing an aerial throw) * ''"There!" ''(while performing an aerial throw) * ''"Uh-uh." ''(while breaking a throw) * ''"Back off!" ''(while breaking a throw) * ''"You're good!" ''(while breaking a throw) * ''"No!" ''(while breaking a throw) * ''"Ugh...whoops!" ''(if her throw misses) * ''"Ohmigosh..." ''(if her throw misses) * ''"No, don't look!" ''(if her throw misses) * ''"Yikes!" ''(if her throw misses) *"I can at least throw you..." (while performing a throw on Naoto) * ''"Farewell!" ''(performing her third strike) * ''"You're open!" ''(performing her third strike) * ''"Take that!" ''(performing her third strike) *"Stay away!" (when her third strike hits Akihiko) *"Come on!" (when her third strike hits Mitsuru) * ''"I'm here!" ''(Backdashing in the air) * ''"Go!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Come!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Dance!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Right there!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Go forth!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Please hit!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"This is it." ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Persona." ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Persona!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Konohana-Sakuya!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Dance, Sakuya!" ''(Summoning her Persona) * ''"Here I come!" ''(After a successful initial All-Out Attack) * ''"Ready!" ''(After a successful initial All-Out Attack) * ''"A flurry of strikes!" ''(While beating down the opponent in an All-Out Attack) * ''"One last blow!" ''(After she launches/knocks the opponent back form an All-Out Attack) * ''"Ahaha, I did it!" ''(After she launches/knocks the opponent back from an All-Out Attack) * ''"'Scuse me!" ''(sweeping) * ''"Too bad!" ''(Counter Assault) * ''"Hey, stop that!" ''(Counter Assault) * ''"That's enough!" ''(Burst) * ''"'No!" (Burst)'' * "One more strike!" ''(One More Burst) * ''"I'll be gentle..." ''(One More Burst) * ''"Full blast!" ''(Gold burst) *"This might be hot!" (while performing Agi) *"Go!" (while performing Agi) *"Agilao!" (while performing SB Agi) *"This might be intense!" (while performing SB Agi) *"Roast bear time!" (while performing SB Agi vs. Teddie) *"Let this hit!"'' (while performing Maragi) *''"Ahaha!" (while peforming Maragi) *"Maragion!" (while performing SB Maragi) *"Try this!" (while performing SB Maragi) *"Okay, here goes!" (while performing Fire Boost) *"Okay, focus!" (while performing Fire Boost) *"You're going down!" (while performing Fire Amp) *"Brace yourself!"'' (while performing Fire Break) *''"Next one'll hurt!" (while performing Fire Break) *"Going full strength!" (while performing Fire Amp) *"Spin!...Agidyne!" (while performing super move, Agidyne) *"I am thou..."'' (while performing super move, Agidyne) * "I can still do this...!" ''(When recovering from a deadly combo) *"I have to hold out...!" (When recovering from a deadly combo) *"Ugh...this strong?" (When recovering from a deadly combo) *"This isn't good..." (When recovering from a deadly combo) *"Now that's more like it!" (When recovering from Chie's deadly combo) *"Impressive..." (When recovering from Yu's deadly combo) *"You little...!" (When recovering from Teddie's deadly combo) *"I can still fight...!" (When reaching Awakening Mode) *"I won't lose!" (When reaching Awakening Mode) *"The '''HELL with you!" (When reaching Awakening Mode) *"Ahaha...this is getting fun!" (When reaching Awakening Mode vs. Yu) *"I don't want to lose to Chie..." (When reaching Awakening Mode vs. Chie) *"Hehe...nice knowing you." (When reaching Awakening Mode vs. Teddie) *"Rise up...flame dance!"'' (while performing Awakening super move, Maragidyne) *''"Here I come...Maragidyne!" (while performing Awakening super move, Maragidyne) *"Here comes the last number..."'' (Instant Kill) *''"This is it...!" (Instant Kill) *"Grace the air...cherry blossom storm!" (while Konohana-Sakuya is performing Instant Kill) *"My dear cherry blossoms ... bloom in full splendor!"'' (while Konohana-Sakuya is performing Instant Kill) *''"...and that's the end of that." (After performing her Instant Kill) *"To bloom and then fall is their fate." (After performing her Instant Kill) * ''"Focus, focus...!" ''(unused) * ''"It's '''ALL or nothing!!!'" (unused) * ''"Amaterasu..." ''(unused) * ''"Amaterasu!" ''(unused) * ''"Ehehehehe, my tummy hurts, hehehe...!" ''(unused) * ''"I, Yukiko Amagi, will be your opponent!" ''(Intro) * ''"I have to be careful not to break my fan..." ''(Intro) * ''"Don't worry, this won't hurt..." ''(Intro) * ''"Take me lightly and you'll get burned." ''(Intro) * ''"I will show you my dance!" ''(Intro) * ''"Now, let's do this fair and square." ''(Intro) *"I won't give in, Chie!'' (vs. Chie) *''"Out of respect for you, I won't hold back!" (vs. Yu) * ''"Now, let's start!" ''(vs. Kanji) *"Snrk...s-scars...!" (vs. Akihiko) *"Let's do this! As friends!" (vs. Labrys) *"Let us fight honorably!" (vs. Mitsuru) *"...is this a bonus stage?" (vs. Teddie) * ''"I must ask you to leave." ''(after winning a round) * ''"Nice try!" ''(after winning a round) * ''"You're not done?" ''(after winning a round) * ''"I'll show you my dance...!" ''(after winning a round or when standing idly by) * ''"Like this, and..." ''(after winning a round or when standing idly by) * ''"You shouldn't even try!" ''(after winning a round) * ''"Hah!" ''(after winning a round) * ''"I'm on a roll!" ''(after winning a round against Yu) *"You're NOT taking this seriously...!" (after winning a round against Chie) *"Hehe--you're so funny, Teddie!" (after winning a round against Teddie) *"S-Should we keep going?" (after winning a round against Naoto) *"Are you going easy on me?" (after winning a round against Kanji) *"Oh, is there a sale today?" (after winning a round against Yosuke) * ''"Could fighting be my thing after all?" ''(Victory) * ''"Please, come again." *giggle* ''(Victory) * ''"Whew...I broke a little sweat!" ''(Victory) * ''"That went rather nicely." ''(Victory) * ''"Have I gotten a little stronger?" ''(Victory) * ''"Well, let's move on." ''(Victory) *"Looks like I won this time." (After defeating Chie) *"Really?!? I won!?!" (After defeating Yu) *"Ahaha! My sides...!" (After defeating Akihiko) *"Um...are you okay?" (After defeating Naoto) *"Haha, that was so much fun!" (After defeating Teddie) *"I...I won!!!" (After defeating Mitsuru) *"Huh?...it's over?" (After defeating Yosuke) *"Heh...you're good, Labrys..." (After defeating Labrys) *"...I'm a bit disappointed..." (After defeating Kanji) * ''"Huh? No way..." ''(Defeated) * ''"I can't...go on..." ''(Defeated) * ''"...I lost?" ''(Defeated) * ''"I can't go on...!" ''(Defeated) * ''"Sorry..." ''(Defeated) * ''"No!!!" ''(Defeated) *"You really are amazing, Chie..."'' (Defeated by Chie) *''"Detectives are strong...!" (Defeated by Naoto) *"Ugh!" (Defeated by Teddie) *"I knew it...!" (Defeated by Yu) *"There's no way I can win...!" (Defeated by Kanji) * ''"Oh, what a shame..." ''(Having lost by time-out) * ''"I can't believe it ends here..." ''(Having lost by time-out) * ''"Is this...it?" ''(At the continue screen) * ''"Okay...let's do our best!" ''(Retry) *"Congratulations on clearing it! I was surprised at how skilled you were! Let's fight together sometime again, hmm? I think we make a good team!" (Spoken to you after beating Score Attack with her) Victory Quotes Generic *Haha...my dance was good, wasn't it? *Oh! I have a homemade boxed lunch! You can have some if you're hungry! I haven't tasted it yet, but... *Oh, I'm sorry...did I snap my wrist too hard? *Yes, I won! Ahaha, this is starting to get fun! Character Specific *Chie Satonaka: I wanted you to see that I've gotten stronger too, Chie! *Yukiko Amagi: For some reason, I kept thinking back to that "scoring with a hot stud" business... *Kanji Tatsumi: Oh no, Kanji-kun! Your nose is bleeding! Huh? The heat just got to you?...really? *Teddie: Did your fur insulate from fire? I burned you without thinking...are you okay inside? *Naoto Shirogane: I'm sorry, I fought with everything I had. I'll cook you curry next time as an apology! *Shadow Labrys: I cannot let you win, for the sake of the real you! *Akihiko Sanada: Snrk...I'm sorry...but going around half naked except for a cape? Ahaha...hahahahaha...! *Aigis: I'm sorry, did you lose any screws? I'm not good with machinery... ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * "Here I go!" ''(Character select) * ''"Snrk, haha...hahahahahahaha!" ''(Character select) * ''"I know you're strong, but I won't lose!" ''(vs. Shadow Yu in arcade mode) * ''"Huh? 'Koi?' I'll treat you to some later!" ''(vs. Shadow Yosuke in arcade mode) * ''"Don't be ridiculous! You're nothing like Chie!" ''(vs. Shadow Chie in arcade mode) * ''"Um, it's okay to throw everything I have at him, right?" ''(vs. Shadow Kanji in arcade mode) * ''"That bat's flammable, right? Then I'll go full strength!" ''(vs. Shadow Junpei in arcade mode) * ''"This is OUR town! We'll take it back!" ''(vs. Shadow Mitsuru in arcade mode) * ''"Even if my opponent is a weapon...I can't back down!" ''(vs. Shadow Aigis in arcade mode) * ''"I've fought this far...I can't lose here!" ''(vs. Shadow Akihiko in arcade mode) * ''"Huh? She's not her shadow...but a fake?" ''(vs. Shadow Labrys in arcade mode) * ''"If you're a phoenix, does that make me a firebird?" ''(vs. Shadow Yukari in arcade mode) * ''"Turn up the heat!" ''(while performing Dancing Flames/Flame Dance) * ''"Away with you!" ''(while performing Dancing Flames/Flame Dance) * ''"Stay away!" ''(while performing Dancing Flames/Flame Dance) * ''"Out of the way!" ''(while performing Dancing Flames/Flame Dance) * ''"Firebird!" ''(while performing Vermillion Bird/Phoenix Flame Swirl) * ''"Mighty wings!" ''(while performing Vermillion Bird/Phoenix Flame Swirl) * ''"Bird of flame!" ''(while performing Vermillion BirdPhoenix Flame Swirl) * ''"I'll finish you!" ''(while performing Vermillion Bird/Phoenix Flame Swirl) * ''"Hmm...did I go too far against myself?" ''(After defeating Shadow Yukiko) * ''"Everyone...I'm sorry..." ''(Game over) * ''"Please, let me do this once more!" ''(Continue) * ''"You cleared it! Congratulations! It was fun fighting with you. I'd like you to watch my dance again sometime!" ''(Upon clearing Arcade/Score Attack/Golden Arena mode) Victory Quotes Generic * Haha...did you get any burns? * Was it cooked to your taste? I'll make sure to go "well-done" next time we fight! * I don't mind battles that pushes us to reach new heights...in fact, I think I like them! * The Amagi Inn's hot springs are highly effective against wounds and bruises! Please, follow me and I'll show you the way! * Huh? It's over already? I was still in the middle of my dance... * I've made my own decision to proceed on. I will protect this place that's important to me... Character Specific * Yukari Takeba: *gasp* Phoenix Ranger Featherman--THAT is so ''cool! Ooh, me, ME!!! I want to be the red one!!! * Akihiko Sanada: *Snrk* Heehee...h-half naked...and that CAPE! Heeeee! Ahahahahaha...! * Yu Narukami: I know I can't keep relying on the others...I want to be strong, like you. * Kanji Tatsumi: I'm sorry...you had such a scary face that I didn't hold any fire back...! * Chie Satonaka: I know how hard you've been working. It makes me feel like I have to step up my efforts, too... * Mitsuru Kirijo: No matter how frigid the ice, I will melt it with my flame. Thank you. * Naoto Shirogane: Hey, can I try shooting your gun too sometime? I'm very good at carnival shooting games! * Teddie: Ooh...I didn't roast you, did I, Teddie? I may have charred you a little too much... * Rise Kujikawa: Your Persona was strong, Rise-chan! It's amazing how we keep evolving... * Labrys: I'm happy for you...you found a place where you belong! * Tohru Adachi: I thought it was all over...why? * Shadow Yukiko: I won't be rattled any longer. No matter how many times you appear, I WILL overcome you! Persona Q * "I'm ready! What are your orders? (Battle start) * "I won't lose!" ''(Battle start) * ''"I'm ready for battle!" ''(Battle start) * "''Mm-hmm! We can do this together." ''(Battle start with Chie) * "''Let's go! Follow me!" ''(Battle start, with P4 protagonist) * ''"I will defeat it!" ''(Battle start against a rare enemy) * ''"What?! Oh no!" ''(Battle start with Enemy Advanced) * ''"There!" ''(Attacking) * ''"What?" ''(If her attack misses) * ''"Persona!" ''(Summoning a Persona) * ''"Dance, Konohana-Sakuya!" ''(Summoning Konohana-Sakuya) * ''"Konohana-Sakuya!" ''(Summoning Konohana-Sakuya) * ''"I will show you my power!" ''(Summoning a Persona other than Konohana-Sakuya) * ''"Please, come!" ''(Summoning a Persona other than Konohana-Sakuya) * ''"Dance, Amaterasu!" ''(Summoning Amaterasu) * ''"Come, Amaterasu!" ''(Summoning Amaterasu) * ''"Amaterasu!" ''(Summon Amaterasu) * ''"Please, let me do this!" ''(Requesting a Critical Knockdown attack) * ''"Burn this into your memory!" ''(During her Critical Knockdown attack) * ''"Everyone seems energized..." ''(Requesting All-Out Attack) * ''"It ends here!" ''(During All-Out Attack) * ''"We need to watch our backs..." ''(One enemy remaining) * ''"Chie, you're hurt. Fall back a little." ''(When Chie is on low health) * ''"Oh no...Zen-kun...Rei-chan...!" ''(When Zen & Rei are on low health) * ''"I think I used my Persona too much...I'm low on energy..." ''(When low on SP) * ''"It's perfect for our garden...maybe I'll take it home!" ''(Battle start, fighting "Autonomic Basalt" Shadow) * "''Oh, dice! I wanna roll them!" (Battle start, fighting Dice-type Shadow) * "It's cute, but the face is a bit scary..." ''(Battle start, fighting "Possessive Cupid" Shadow) * "*Gasp* It's Nobunaga!" (Battle start, fighting "Rain Leg Musha" Shadow) * ''"T-That snake...it's SQUIRMING! Hahahaha!!!" ''(Battle start, fighting "Lustful Snake" Shadow) * ''"I like samurai, but not a knight..." ''(Battle start, fighting "Intrepid Knight" Shadow) * ''"That shadow brings back bad memories..." ''(Battle start, fighting "King Castle" Shadow) * ''*gasp* "He's practically naked...!" ''(Battle start, fighting "Beastly Gigas" Shadow) * ''"Sir...you shouldn't wander off like this." ''(Battle start, fighting "Shallow Okina" Shadow) * ''"Let's stay on the defensive!" ''(When binded) * ''"I'm all tensed up...I can't move!" ''(When paralyzed) * ''"Take care of yourself!" ''(When healing with an item) * ''"But she still looks fine..." ''(While battling the Queen of Hearts) * ''"Let's keep trying! I'm sure we don't have far to go!" ''(When the Queen of Hearts is on low health) * ''"Mm-hmm! Just a little more to go!" ''(When the Queen of Hearts is on really low health) * ''"...isn't this sacrilegious?" ''(Beginning battle with the Merciful Clergyman) * ''"Are we allowed to say 'no?'" ''(When the Clergyman "vows" the party to restrict them from using a certain attack) * ''"Restrictions are lifted! Thank goodness..." ''(Whenever the vows' effects are lifted) * ''"We've all been through this once!" ''(Beginning battle with Best Friend) * ''"It's as tough as it looks!" ''(Fighting Best Friend boss) * ''"That was intense. I'm knocked down for a moment." ''(After enduring Best Friend's "Defeaning Roar") * ''"Hang in there, Rei-chan!" ''(When Best Friend is on really low health) * ''"I might...need to heal soon..." ''(When on low health) * ''"Yosuke-kun...!!!" ''(When Yosuke has been K.O.ed) * ''"Hang in there, Chie!!!" ''(When Chie has been K.O.ed) * "''What did you do to Koromaru...? I'll burn you down!!!" (When Koromaru has been K.O.ed) * "I'm...sorry..." ''(K.O.ed) * ''"Fight? Run? Fight, THEN run? What's the plan?" ''(F.O.E. Encounter) * "''We've cleaned them all up." (Battle end) * "Finished!...right?" ''(Battle end) * ''"Huh? Over so soon?" ''(Battle end) * ''"That was really incredible!" ''(Battle end by Narukami) * ''"It's over. Good job, everyone!" ''(Results) * "''That was quick." ''(Results) * ''"Ooh, we're strong!" ''(Results) * "''Hahaha! This is getting fun!" ''(Results) * ''"We need to prepare for the next battle." ''(Results) * ''"My Persona's stronger!" ''(Level up without Konohana-Sakuya) * ''"I can do even more now!" ''(Level up) * ''"Congratulations on your Persona's growth!" ''(When the P3 hero/P4 hero has leveled a Persona other than his standard one) * ''"Mm-hmm! We'll put a stop to this here!!!" ''(Prepared to fight Clocktower God) * ''"It doesn't matter who you are or where you do it. If you threaten the people we care about, we'll show no mercy! ''(Quote against Clocktower God in final battle) Persona 4: Dancing All Night * ''"It's us or no one! We can't lose!" ''(E3 trailer) * ''"Looking good, Chie!" ''(E3 trailer) * ''"Let's go!" ''(Character select) * ''"Come, now...let's dance!" ''(Character select; selecting Yukiko) * ''"Oh...I think I like this!" ''(Character select; costume change) * ''"What do you think? Does it look good on me?" ''(Character select; costume change) * ''"Huh?! M-Me?!" ''(Character select; start game) * ''"Here goes!" ''(Character select; start game) * ''"Yukiko Amagi, at your service!" ''(Character select) * ''"I'll break my own barriers!" ''(Before the stage starts) * ''"Okay, leave it to me!" ''(Before the stage starts) * ''"It's starting...alright, time to focus!" ''(Before the stage starts) * ''"I'll get this done!" ''(Before the stage starts) * ''"I have to do this...here goes!" ''(Before the stage starts) * ''"Yes, I'm sure I can handle this!" ''(Before the stages starts) * ''"You know what they say! 'Don't forget your roots!'" ''(Before the stage starts) * ''"You can do this, Yu-kun!" ''(Before Yu's dance starts) * ''"You're ready, Chie! Go for it!" ''(Before Chie's dance starts) * ''"Kanji-kun! Show us your passionate soul!" ''(Before Kanji's dance starts) * ''"You're the best example, so I'll watch closely, Rise-chan!" ''(Before Rise's dance starts) * ''"Draw the crowd's attention, Kanami-san!" ''(Before Kanami's dance starts) * ''"I'm counting on you for this!" ''(Before Kanami's dance starts) * ''"I wonder how Margaret dances...hmhm, this, I have to see!" ''(Before Margaret's dance starts) * ''"She hasn't even started and I can't look away..." ''(Before Margaret's dance starts) * ''"Aww, you look so cute, Nanako-chan...good luck!" ''(Before Nanako's dance starts) * ''"Keep your spirits up and I'm sure you'll be fine!" ''(Before anyone's dance starts) * ''"It's starting. Believe in yourself!" ''(Before anyone's dance starts) * ''"I'm cheering for you; stay confident!" ''(Before anyone's dance starts) * ''"Mm-hmm!" ''(When dancing well) * ''"Good!" ''(When dancing well) * ''"Here!" ''(When dancing well) * ''"Fantastic!" ''(When dancing well) * ''"Looking good!" ''(When dancing well) * ''"That's the spirit. Keep going!" ''(Cheering her friends on) * ''"Dead on!" ''(Cheering her friends on) * ''"You're on fire!" ''(Cheering her friends on) * ''"You '''DID' it!" (Cheering her friends on) * ''"You're doing great!" ''(Cheering her friends on) * ''"Wow!" ''(Cheering her friends on) * ''"Okay, you're doing great!" ''(Cheering her friends on) * ''"Ahaha, this is the '''BEST'!" (Cheering her friends on) * ''"Oh, you're '''BOTH' doing great!" (Cheering her friends on in a duet) * ''"I'm surprised at how both good they are..." ''(Cheering her friends on in a duet) * ''"I can tell they truly understand each other!" ''(Cheering her friends on in a duet) * ''"They were so good I didn't dare blink!" ''(Cheering her friends on in a duet) * ''"Wow, what a great pair. They're completely synced!" ''(Cheering her friends on in a duet) * ''"You brought out the best in each other." ''(Cheering her friends on in a duet) * ''"Let all our feelings get through!" ''(When she activates a Fever) * ''"Ready, anytime!" ''(When she activates a Fever) * ''"Let's begin the fever time!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"Now let's make it exciting!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"Here goes! Watch to your heart's content!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"I'll help out, too!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"I'll dance as well! Ready, and...GO!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"I'll now begin my performance!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"Here I go. This is the climax!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"Excuse me while I join in!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"Well then, let me dance, too!" ''(Stepping into someone's Fever Time) * ''"Nanako-chan, let's dance together!" ''(Stepping into Nanako's Fever Time) * ''"Dead-on, Yu-kun!" ''(Dancing alongside Yu) * ''"That's the way. You really are good!" ''(Dancing alongside Yu) * ''"Keep at it, it's going great!" ''(Dancing alongside Yu) * ''"Very nice...not disappointing at all!" ''(Dancing alongside Yosuke) * ''"Just the way we practiced!" ''(Dancing alongside Chie) * ''"That was perfect, Teddie!" ''(Dancing alongside Teddie) * ''"Amazing, Rise-chan!" ''(Dancing alongside Rise) * ''"Amazing as always, Naoto-kun! You're so good!" ''(Dancing alongside Naoto) * ''"You're so cool, Naoto-kun!" ''(Dancing alongside Naoto) * ''"Not a single waste of move...she's in command!" ''(Dancing alongside Margaret) * ''"Margaret, you're beautiful to watch!" ''(Dancing alongside Margaret) * ''"You look so adorable, Nanako-chan! You can do it!" ''(Dancing alongside Nanako) * ''"You truly are amazing...thanks, Yu-kun!" ''(Dancing with Yu) * ''"You saved me again! You're so dependable!" ''(Dancing with Yu) * ''"I had fun, Yosuke-kun. Thanks!" ''(Dancing with Yosuke) * ''"You've shown through there, Yosuke-kun. Thanks!" ''(Dancing with Yosuke) * ''"Ahh...you were cool, Chie!" ''(Dancing with Chie) * ''"It's reassuring to have you with me, Chie. Thanks!" ''(Dancing with Chie) * ''"Rise-chan, you've made a total comeback!" ''(Dancing with Rise) * ''"Your dancing's larger than life, Kanji-kun!" ''(Dancing with Kanji) * ''"That was amazing! Now '''THAT'S' our Naoto-kun!" (Dancing with Naoto) * ''"Naoto-kun, you were so upbeat! What a surprise!" ''(Dancing with Naoto) * ''"Thanks...you really are reliable when things matter most!" ''(As Yu is leaving the stage) * ''"That was amazing, Yu-kun! I could really sense your feelings!" ''(As Yu is leaving the stage) * ''"How was that, Chie? I danced pretty well, right?" ''(As Chie is leaving the stage) * ''"Chie and I are '''definitely' in sync! It's such a thrill to see!" (As Chie is leaving the stage) * ''"You were cool, Yosuke-kun! Like a different person!" ''(As Yosuke is leaving the stage) * ''"Ahahaha...I am admired, too! Hahaha...!" ''(As Kanji is leaving the stage) * ''"Such blistering intensity...you don't hold back!" ''(As Kanji is leaving the stage) * ''"I think we pulled that off with style! Thanks, Naoto-kun!" ''(As Naoto is leaving the stage) * ''"You were '''very' charming, Naoto-kun...I wonder if I can do that..." (As Naoto is leaving the stage) * ''"Persona!" ''(Summoning her Persona after a successful stage clear) * ''"Konohana Sakuya!" ''(Summoning her Persona after a successful stage clear) * ''"I think I need to know what I need to practice harder, now..." ''(Barely clearing a stage) * ''"Thank goodness...I think I managed pretty well..." ''(Clearing a stage) * ''"Alright! I danced well!" ''(Clearing a stage) * ''"Ahaha, I think that went very well!" ''(Clearing a stage) * ''"Can I be more confident in myself now...?" ''(Clearing a stage with a KING CRAZY!!! rating) * ''"I did it '''perfectly'! I can't believe it myself!" (Clearing a stage with a KING CRAZY!!! rating) * ''"I...'I got a perfect score...? Wow, '''this is great!!! ''(Clearing a stage with a KING CRAZY!!! rating) * "I want to strive for even more!" ''(High score) * ''"Unbelievable! I'm so happy that I managed this!" ''(High score on All Night difficulty) * ''"Well done, Yu-kun! You really do have a magnetic personality!" ''(Congratulating Yu) * ''"Wow, perfect! That's incredible, Yosuke-kun!" ''(Congratulating Yosuke on a perfect score) * ''"I feel full of your energy, too, Chie! I'm gonna do my best, too!" ''(Congratulating Chie) * ''"Chie, that was '''REALLY' great! Perfect, even!" (Congratulating Chie on a perfect score) * ''"Amazing results! Thanks for such a fun dance, Teddie!" ''(Congratulating Teddie) * ''"That was '''perfect', Teddie! You'll be a legend!" (Congratulating Teddie on a perfect score) * ''"I'll try harder with you as a role model, Rise-chan!" ''(Congratulating Rise) * ''"Not only is she cute--she's skilled, too! Rise-chan is no ordinary girl!" ''(Congratulating Rise on a perfect score) * ''"A dancing detective! I think that's impressive!" ''(Congratulating Naoto) * ''"Your dance was fascinatingly beautiful!" ''(Congratulating Margaret) * ''"Margaret is amazing...! What a sublime performance!" ''(Congratulating Margaret on a perfect score) * ''"Wow, a perfect score! Nanako-chan, I'm so proud! ''(Congratulating Nanako on a perfect score) * ''"What an amazing score! Isn't that your best so far?" ''(Praising high score) * ''"You're feeling yourself improve! Good for you!" ''(Praising high score on All Night difficulty) Gallery Trivia *Yukiko's character design was used as inspiration for Tomoe Tachibana of , while Maria Torres vaguely resembles Chie. *In Persona 4 Golden, when Yukiko wears a Gekkoukan High School uniform, she will imitate Mitsuru Kirijo's victory pose and say her lines. *Yukiko is the only character in Persona 4 to have a higher SP than HP when fully healed at max level. *In Persona Q, when the team performs an All-Out Attack, Yukiko's portrait displayed on-screen beforehand has her face in a rather scowling expression, making her one of the few characters whose portrait slightly alters during an All-Out Attack sequence. *In the 7th episode of the Persona 4 The Animation English dub, Margaret misnames Yukiko's Arcana, calling her the Empress instead of the Priestess. Category:Allies Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Characters Category:Persona Q Characters Category:Priestess Arcana